Special event
A Special event is an event that hosts a challenging system that can be something from Spaceball to CRAZY CUBIKON. These events are only available during or near holidays and offer new boxes or promotions available that have not been before. You can primarily tell if a promotion is available usually when DarkOrbit sends you an email or if you just log in while it is happening, you will see a pop-up and on the Home page (right column "Upcoming" or even in the "News" section). Since there have been various events that have appeared in DarkOrbit, try holding "Ctrl" and pressing "F" to quickly search for an event. Rewards For even being part of an event you of course have a chance at earning big rewards or even for just attempting you still are rewarded. The rewards do vary per event and your level as different events require a minimum level. You earn the bonus for the next day and forward if your company wins, here are some of the prizes: *10% extra experience points for the company for x amount of time after the event *5% bonus when selling cargo for the company for x amount of time after the event *2% extra from bonus boxes for the company for x amount of time after the event The prizes are not always exact and change. Some events can also just be for fun (or an update) and have no rewards at all. ''Single events (may not currently be available) Listed from most recent: '''Warbound: Demaner '(appeared on August 2nd) * Fight to Win! The Ministry has surfaced. A new organization dedicated to humanity with a set of missions tying directly to the reappearance of the Demaner. With stories of Earth’s past and a new potential future! Will you aid them? Do you trust them? Battle hard to be the best pilot out there, destroy Demaner Freighters and receive valuable rewards as the past and future converge in Warbond: Demaner! Hunt the Demaner. Battle for Influence (from June 1st to June 13th 2017) * Faction Wars. Join your faction in battle and take on your rivals to find out who is really behind the recent attacks on humanity. Climb the leaderboards and earn valuable rewards for you and your whole faction during DarkOrbit’s Blightstorm: Battle for Influence event! Your Faction Needs You! Solar Calendar Bonanza! (appeared May 31st 2017) Open each door on the Solar Calendar and receive a selection of exceptional booty, including Indoctrine Oil, Tetrathrin and a HyperPlasmoid LF-4. Login daily, open a new window and find out what prize you’ve received. Miss a day and you’ll miss that days prize, so better come back daily and grab what’s on offer. A Daily Prize! Calendar begins on June 1st and ends with the final day of the calendar. Pirate Hunt (May 15th - May 28th 2017) * Kill Pirates for Booty! As the edges of humanity begin to crumble, pirates raid our outposts. Arm yourself and challenge them in deadly combat to become a Pirate Hunt destroyer! Aiding your clan, supporting humanity and wiping the scum from the face of the galaxy. With Premium membership, enhanced LF-4’s and more as rewards. Time to fight! Plague Alert! (from April 12th through April 30th 2017) * Get ready for infection! PvM (US East 3) (April 2017) * PvM (US East 2) (Feb 2017) * A Cold Day in Hell (January 2017) * 10th Birthday Event '''(Dec 1st -31st 2017) * '''PvM (player vs mod) (Nov. 2016) * Trick or Treat? (October 2016) * Saimon Rebellion! (Sep 2016) * Hitac Assault' '(Aug 2016) * Project Nano Launch Event (July 2016) * European Team Cup 2016 (June 2016) * Space Cup 2016 (June 2016) * MASQUE Ship Expo (May 2016) M.A.S.Q.U.E. SpaceTech Summit '''(April 2016) '''Galaxy Gate Rewards Days (April 2016) Spring Sabotage (March 2016) Frost Hitac Event 2016 (Jan 2016) Halloween event (Oct 2015) Attack of the Killer P.E.T.s (Sep 2015) PvM (USA West) (July 2015) Parasite Tide Even'''t (May 2015) '''PvM (GB1) (April 2015) The Demaner Freighter is back! (April 2015) Domination Event Returns (March 2015) Carnival returns to deep space (Feb 2015) PvM (US East 3) (Jan 2015) The Battle for Influence is Back! (Jan 2015) Cold Wave (Dec 2014) The Demaner Freighter returns! (Nov 2014) Halloween event (Oct 2014) The DarkOrbit Hitac Lottery (Sep 2014) PvM ('''GA1) (Sep 2014) '''Domination Event (Jul 2014) PvM (US East 2) (July 2014) Independence Day event (July 2014) Soccer event (July 2014) Hitac Lottery (May 2014) The Battle for Influence is here! (April 2014) Carnival returns to deep space (Feb 2014) Winterfest Calendar (Dec 2013) Winterfest (Nov 2013) Recurring events Such as unique games, battles, galaxy gates, etc. Jackpot Arena Soccer events Winter games EE JV time Capture the Beacon *Crazy Cubikon *Jackpot Battle *Scoremageddon *Sector Control *Team Deathmatch *Space Cup *Spaceball *High Score Gate *Level Invasion Gate *Tunnel Of Terror Halloween 2015 *Pumpkin Fest *Iceberg Invasion *Winterfest *Winter Games *Blizzard 2015 Category:Credits Category:Uridium Category:Jackpot Battle Category:Sector Control Category:Spaceball Category:Capture the Beacon Category:Space Cup